legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Agent California/Transcript
Episode 4: Agent California (Mich arrives in Canterlot at night time and is greeted by two guards.) Guards: Commander!! Mich: Gentlecolts, at ease! Is Princess Luna in? I must speak with her? Guard 1: In the Throne Room, Sir! Mich: Thank you. At ease. (Mich makes his way to the Throne Room. Meanwhile in the Throne Room.) Brucie: So I seen this ill looking Banshee! God, I wanted it so bad!! Rika: Show off.... Henry: Can we just change the subject, Brucie? Besides, we..... Guard: Commander on deck!!! (Agent Michigan arrive to speak with Princess Luna.) Princess Luna: Agent Michigan. It's good to see you. Mich: You too. I need to borrow Henry and Rika for a while. It's important. Princess Luna: Alright then. But first, there's someone you need to see first. Mich: Yes, your Highness. Brucie: Oh c'mon! You don't have to just speak like that! She's just fine with "okay, girl"! Mich: Shut up, Kibbutz! (Luna and Mich leave.) Brucie: Man, he's rough! (thinking) I wonder how Niko B. is? (Back with Luna and Mich.) Mich: Who is it, Luna? ???: Agent Michigan?! (Mich sees his old teammate, Agent California.) Mich: Agent California?! (Meanwhile back in Los Santos, Gideon barges into C.J.'s house looking for Principal Celestia.) C.J.: Dude! Why didn't you knock?! Gideon: Sorry, C.J. Celestia!! Principal Celestia: Yes? Gideon: You remember that Russian Gang Leader that had problems with our involvement with the clean up after Coalition Incursion? Bulgarin? Celestia: Yeah. He once ran people in Eastern Europe. The Mediterranean. Gideon: Yeah. Well, he's here. In Los Santos. Celestia: What? Gideon: I know. I know. I didn't like it when I saw him. For now we have the situation under control. (Back in Canterlot.) Mich: I don't get it. How'd you survive? California: Thank the ODSTs. If it wasn't for Sergeant Buck, I'd be dead.\ Mich: Did you hear about the Director? California: I did. Princess Celestia was the first to tell me. Professor Hershel Layton helped me confirm it. Mich: I didn't know you'd be fine with ponies talking like us. California: I was weirded out at first, but I grew to get comfortable about it. I even became friends with one of them. Her name is Rainbow Dash Mich: Who's that? (Brucie arrives) Brucie: Pegasus mare, sky blue coat, rainbow mane, bro!! HA!! Princess Luna: Thank you, Brucie. Brucie: No prob, Luna! Mich: KIBBUTZ!! ADDRESS HER AS.... Princess Luna: You don't have to be so hard on him. Mich: But that's how it's formally done. Princess Luna: I'm okay with it. That's all that matters. Mich: Yes, Luna. Brucie: Ohhh! Ice cold, man! ICE COLD!!! HAEEEEYYAAAA!!! (Hits his head on the wall) California: Calm down, Brucie. Princess Luna: Rainbow Dash was also one of six ponies who wielded The Elements of Harmony. Magical items that defended Equestria for millennium. California: Wow. This place has been around that long? Princess Luna: Indeed it has. Mich: Hey! Kibbtz! I might need you for something! Brucie: Whatcha need, bro?! Mich: I need some vehicles for some people of mine. There's something going on caused by a certain Corpirate, who Carl Johnson and Takato Matsuki reconed. Brucie: You betcha, bro!! Mich: Rika, Henry, you ready? Henry: Ready when you are. Rika: Alright, fine. Just as long as Brucie isn't annoying. (On the flight back to Los Santos.) Brucie: Okay, Mich! Listen! There's something you don't know about me. Mich: Yeah? Brucie: I know it all seems straight forward - what you see is what you get. Ok? Mich: (Confused) Alright. Brucie: But underneath these rock hard abs and biceps of steel, lurks the beast, bro!! Mich: What?! Brucie: I'm a wild animal, man! I'm a raging torrent, bro!! Mich: Okay. Rika: Really? I have to sit here and hear about all this? (Meanwhile, in Downtown Los Santos....) Adagio: (Looks at a wanted poster of the Corpirate.) Hmmm. Aria: Ugh. It's that Corpirate guy. Adagio: Where's Sonata? Aria: No idea. (Sonata returns with a bag of Tacos.) Aria: More tacos, Sonata. Seriously? Adagio: Why did you run off? Sonata: What? They're a limited time! Adagio: Ugh! You know, Sonata: This thing with you and tacos is becoming tiring! (Adagio's phone rings and she answers it.) Adagio: Yes? Ron: Hello! This is a courtesy call from Trevor Philips Industries to tell you that you've messed up.... very badly. My boss is really angry and you really wouldn't like him when he's angry. He insists you come to our HQ in Sandy Shores and explain yourselves. He told me to tell you to bring knee pads and mouthwash. Not sure what that means, but I would hurry if I were you, which right now, I'm glad I'm not. (Hangs up) Aria: I told you we've angered people. Adagio: C'mon. Let's see what he wants. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Corpirate Arc Category:Infinity Arc